


Banana Road

by Remember_THAT_T1m3



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec and Magnus, Alec/Magnus - Freeform, Blind Date, Izzy gets involved, M/M, One Shot, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_THAT_T1m3/pseuds/Remember_THAT_T1m3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec doesn't like blind dates, they just do not appeal to him. But after meeting the new guy at work maybe he will learn to love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Road

Izzy: Banana Road, 7pm! Cheeky blind date ready for you ;) 

"Great" Alec thought."not" He was in no mood to go on a blind date tonight not only cause it meant acting social at a time when he'd much rather be asleep, but also because he had no idea who the bloke was. For all he knew Izzy could have set him up with some stuck up twat who only wanted to bang. Speaking of banging, it was at this moment that Alec quickly turned the corner from his office and felt his whole body collided with someone else's causing him to fall backwards, banging his head on the floor.

"Ahh much pain" Alec winced, pressing his hand against his head to ease the throbbing sensation in his head. 

"Why? Why?" He slowly picked himself off the floor and let his eyes adjust to the closeness of another's body. "Wow!" Alec said as he found himself face to face with what could only be described as an Adonis. Where the hell did this beauty come from?

" Oh Christ! Mate are you alright? I'm so so sorry!" The other man put his hand on Alec's shoulder for comfort. "Well this is a great way to start a new job, knock over the fit lad in the office!" His eyes widened as he realised what he had said.

Alec blushed at his words.

"Hey it's alright! I'm Alec by the way."

"I'm Magnus, just started working here today"

"Ahh yes of course, you're the newbie joining my sales team. Come on, this way we have a meeting in 5 minutes."

"Oh right! Well, lead the way Mr Boss Man" Magnus gestured forward with his arm.

"My pleasure! And afterwards let me take you out for a coffee, my treat" Alec smiled.

Magnus chuckled. "Something you do with all the newbies then?"

"Only the cute ones with names that rhyme with Shmagnus!" Alec winked, as they headed off towards the meeting room.

***

"No he didn't!" Magnus asked, laughter lining his voice.

"Yeah, no joke, The big boss ran around the office in his boxers screaming 'a raise for all my elves' and then started throwing glitter everywhere. Still manage to find some in my suit to this day." Alec said, reenacting the scenes from the Christmas work do

"What!" 

"Oh yeh, our office parties get wild" Alec laughed, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Well I can't wait to go to one." Magnus smiled

"Can't wait to take you" Alec said, looking into the cat-like eyes of Magnus Bane who blushed under his gaze before quickly took a sip of his tea. 

***

"Hey, chill out Izzy, I'll be there but I can't promise anything. Plus, I think I've found someone in my own" Alec smiled, turning his gaze back at Magnus who was still at their table drinking his tea, while Alec stood outside on the phone to his sister. God that man was attractive, how the hell does his hair stay with such a perfect quiff? 

"What? You met someone?" Izzy screamed, obviously shocked at the notion.

"Sshhh! Yeh today, we bumped in to each other quite literally." Alec chuckled at the memory of just a few hours earlier. "Listen I have to go, we are having coffee now"

"Alright, but remember 7pm, Banana Road. Just give this guy a chance!"

"I will! Talk to you later!" Alec hung up the phone and made his way back into the cafe.

"Sorry about that" Magnus looked up and smiled as Alec sat back down. "My sister is trying to set me up on a blind date, something I am not looking forward to"

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Whys that? Not a fan of surprises?" He asked, putting his cup of tea down.

"I love surprises, don't get me wrong, but a blind date just seems awkward. Why can we not be trusted to find the person that we are supposed to spend the rest of our life with on our own, none of this secret date business that, in the end, could be a complete waste of time. For all I know they could leave at the first sight of you or they could be a murderer" Alec shrugged his shoulders, matter of factly.

Magnus laughed. "Well there is always that possibility! But I don't think your sister would set you up with a murderer! Well...at least I hope not, can't be having the only cute guy in the office killed off when I've just only met him. Magnus winked quickly.

Alec threw his head back in laughter.

"And hey, you never know, this blind date person could be 'the one'" Magnus quoted in air marks.

"Oh no please, do not start with the sappy stuff! I'm more likely to meet 'the one', if that even exists, at work by colliding into them first thing in the morning." BothAlec and Magnus looked up at each other. A moment of silence took over before both of them burst into laughter, causing other customers to turn their at the sudden uproar of noise.

***

The clock read 7:02pm, that means that in 8 minutes Alec would be able to persuade himself that it was acceptable to leave if his blind date did not show up. 

But what if they already have showed up but saw him and left? Do people actually do that or is that only in the movies? 

Alec was brought back from his thoughts when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Izzy. 

"Hello"

"Hey bro, hope you're still at Banana Road"

"Yeh I am but my date is not! I knew this was a bad idea" Alec snapped back.

"Hey calm your tits, he just texted me and said he should be there in two minutes, so just sit tight and Mr fitty Mcfitty will be their in a bit"

"Oh great! Are you going to tell me his name yet?" He asked, hope evident in his voice.

"Now where's the fun in that! Talk to you later, I want to know all the details" Izzy said and hung up the phone before Alec even had the chance to say no.

Great, he thought. No name, no face, no fun. Alec put his phone back in his pocket and then heard his name being said from above.

Slowly his lifted his head up and came face to face with the same Adonis that he laid eyes on in the morning.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?" Confusion and shock clearly plastered across his face.

"Umm I'm meeting my friend Izzy she said she wanted to introduce me to her brother" Alec's mouth fell open at the mention of the name Izzy. "She said seven, but typical me, late as usual" He said, glancing at his watch.

"Izzy Lightwood?" Alec asked, a smile growing across his face.

"Yeh! You know her?" Magnus' eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeh she's my sister. I'm Alec Lightwood"

Now it's was Magnus' turn to open his mouth in shock.

"You're her brother ...? But you said you had a blind date tonight? So how am I supposed to be meeting yo... Oh" Magnus nodded his head in realisation.

Well, at least Izzy hadn't set him up with a complete stranger.

"So do you want to sit down?" Alec asked "Only if you're not a murderer that is" both Alec and Magnus smiled.

"Sadly not" 

***

The night was the best that Alex had had in a long time. He and Magnus spoke for hours on end, talking about past, present and future and anything in between. It wasn't until gone 2 in the morning that they headed out of Banana Road, hand in hand, stopping on the street to call for a taxi.

"Well, who would've of thought a blind date could be so fun" Magnus smiled.

"Not me. Didn't think I would meet the one, but I have a feeling that I did!" Alec blushed, stepping closer to Magnus who nodded in agreement.

"I'm so glad I ran into you this morning" Magnus replied before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips ever so gently onto Alec's.

The kiss didn't last very long and felt very innocent. But these two knew that they didn't have to rush. That kiss was the first of many.

Who knew you could find 'the one' on a blind date? Well, with a little help from full on collision to get the ball rolling.


End file.
